Soul Reaver Time with Finn, Jake and Raziel
by Otis the Trolling Librarian
Summary: This story takes place between Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance. Both Kain and Raziel find themselves in a abandoned chamber that permits inter-dimensional travel. As they were banished by Moebieus, the time Streamer. Raziel and Kain were to be sent to various different worlds. Raziel finds himself in the land of Ooo and eventually associates himself with Finn the human and Jake the dog.
1. Foreword

An adventure time and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver crossover

Soul Reaver Time!

Foreword: Since Legacy of Kain and Adventure Time are both of the fantasy adventure genres, why not mix them together? Mixing a powerful vampire-turned-wraith, badass with an adventurous boy and a magical shape-shifting dog.

This story begins when Raziel comes across a trans-dimensional chamber that would allow one to travel from one world to another. Something apparently goes wrong when Moebius uses his powers to temporarily banish both Raziel and Kain to an alternate dimension, so he could make preparations when they return. When the portal sucks Raziel in, he was transported to the land of Ooo. Of course Raziel and Kain remain separated. While Kain seeks to make a new empire in a fresh new world (separate from the one Raziel is in), Raziel seeks to uncover this land's secrets and eventually find and try to kill Kain. Along the way Raziel comes across various creatures and beings that intrigued Raziel greatly. Then he comes across a human boy named Finn and Jake the magic Dog who go through many adventures together.


	2. Intro

Intro: The banishment

**_Raziel's POV:_**

I found myself in a derelict cave; it looked similar to the chrono-plasm when I first found Kain in that time chamber.

However. Unlike the chamber I encountered previously before, this one looked like it served a different purpose.

As I finish exploring every corner of this peculiar chamber, I heard a familiar voice come up from behind me; Kain's.

"Well, well, well. It seems to be quite a consequence that we both stumbled across this chamber. Doesn't it, huh Raziel?"

I turned my attention towards the treacherous bastard and I replied, "Yes, it does seem that way Kain. However it was of not of my intentions to find you here at this very moment. Are you here to continue with your list of speculations of annoyance? Were you planning on seeing me here?"

"Although it may seem like that Raziel… I am just as surprised as you are."

"Spare me your lies. We both know you have a reputation for masking deceit with the innocence of ignorance."

Kain only crossed his arms and chuckled, as if I was humoring him.

"Oh Raziel, that so like you; Always thinking I know every step you take."

"Are you now becoming so paranoid? It seems to be a fact I would not usually accept about you."

"You never were the one for being… overprotective."

Then I responded with, "With all things considered, what brings you to this ancient place?"

Kain was silent for a few moments, and then a few words escaped his lips, "An attempt at a fresh start."

"As you may have noticed Raziel: Nosgoth is dead, our Empire is dead; the entire world is dead."

"Because you made it so." I pointed at Kain.

"I can't deny the fact that Nosgoth's fall was of my doing, but with this device…" Kain pointed out the gateway behind him.

"… I can be able to find a new world ripe for the taking." Kain's fist clenched as he finished his sentence.

"Just so you could ruin it; sucking it dry like a parasite, like how you condemned the pillars to an eternity of ruin just to spare your life."

"No Raziel, I may not have to ruin it, just like when I refused to sacrifice myself for the sake of the pillars."

"How is that so?" said I, with a brow raised.

"If a world would need a sacrifice, at least I might be spared of that troubling responsibility."

"Because fate would not hold responsible for the life of that world."

"To even better the odds: there may not be a choice of that very matter to begin with."

Kain decided to activate the mechanism that controlled the portal device.

It works very similar to the portal in the chrono-plasm.

"You see Raziel; this is not a time machine… for there is already a few in existence. This is a trans-dimensional portal."

"This will be the key to escaping this world's horrible fate, and allows one to seek a new home, somewhere out there, in the cosmos."

Even what Kain is saying intrigues me, but I was still skeptical of what this device really could do.

Then another voice chimed in response to what Kain said, "Yes… it could be used to find a new home… or… a suitable prison."

The voice belonged to no one less than Moebieus, the time streamer. Members of his Mercenary army accompanied him as well.

What a manipulative old sod he was. Always working through the actions of others to benefit his own gain.

Why he came here was beyond me.

"I knew both of you would be here sooner or later, it was all a matter of time."

"It seems fate has led both of you to this abandoned chamber that used to be operated by the guardians long before the circle's demise."

Kain bore a distasteful face at Moebieus's presence and questioned, "Why are you here Moebieus?"

"I am here just… to see you both off." Then Moebieus used his staff to silence my reaver and to pin down Kain.

I pounced and lunged myself towards Moebius, but he shot a concussive blast against me just when I had him in my grasp.

"Remember that I told you not to underestimate me, Raziel?"

I struggled to regain my footing, but then Kain and I were suddenly lifted up into the air; helpless as infants.

"Death may come for us all… but it's possible to postpone one's departure from this world."

"You snake! I'll kill you… for this!" Yelled an angered Kain.

"You just might, Kain. Fortunately for my sake, that won't happen for a long time."

"You have been a bad omen to this world ever since you let the pillars fall. Well… it's about time I took care of you, like the arrogant parasite you are!" finished Moebieus with a sour face.

"As for you Raziel; it pains me to be treating you like this, but like I said before: 'All great movements, require a few martyrs.'"

I was not surprised by Moebieus when he used that same sentiment, when I 'first' met him. I could tell Kain was burning with rage and a want for Moebieus' head.

Whether or not the fact about Moebieus and I were once friends when I still was a Sarafan Priest was true, I could not care any less now.

Then I noticed I was being pulled by the portal's strong supernatural pull, and then Moebieus said, "This will keep you two busy for a while."

Then the magical grip on Kain and I, vanished. We were 'freed' only to be drawn into the portal's unnatural grip.

Kain was pulled in before me, but I managed to stab my talons into the portal's platform; attempting to escape the pull.

"Trying to defy fate, Raziel? You are quite the stubborn stain, I see. Farewell, vampire." then Moebieus kicked me in to the vortex and all I saw last of him: was his sinister, loathsome grimace.

"AAHHHH!"

I felt hopeless as I entered the screaming vortex. It was a sense of displacement I felt as I was crossing the portal, for all I know, that could span several universes.

Now all I could do was to hold witness as I came across several images of people, events and worlds that escape my understanding.

Now, either a new world or oblivion awaits me.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unexplained world.

**_Raziel's POV:_**

I did not know how long I was in the vortex; it could have been moments, or a millennium may have passed by since Moebieus banished me to the portal.

When I woke, I noticed I was on the ground, blinded by a sun's light.

Of course the blindness was brief, and I found myself in some sort of forest.

I came to my feet and I brushed off some dirt that was on my cowl.

I was curious to know if my reaver powers were restored; *soul reaver forms on right arm* and so they are.

The familiar blue blade of spectral energy formed on my right arm, as it always does.

As I retracted my reaver, I came to notice more of the features that this forest had to offer.

It was a typical forest; it had trees and other plants bristling with life.

I came to notice some of the woodland creatures that come to call this forest their home.

Bears, birds, foxes and various other animals were present here. Despite that, this world, I know for certain, was not Nosgoth.

Another reason to support that hypothesis was that I could not see the pillars; I believed that the pillars were the unique embodiment of the divine force that preserves the life of Nosgoth alone.

It looked a lot like what Nosgoth used to be when the pillars were still standing.

I found it best to investigate more into this land I may have been teleported to.

As I walked across this valley of trees, a great grassy plain slowly edges its way into my view.

Then suddenly, I begun to hear voices, but they were not calling out to me.

Then I caught a glimpse of what seems to be some bizarre monster so I hid behind the trees so I may observe from a safe distance.

The monster looked rather ridiculous as well as strange; it had huge hulking arms but lacked claws. Its mouth bore fangs and it retained demonic looking eyes, but lacked a savage, truly animalistic look.

Then the 'monster' looked like it was going to roar, but then it bellowed the dullest, silliest, and the most pitiful excuse of a cry I ever heard.

At that moment, I noticed the source of the voices, "HUAH!" it sounded like a young, masculine battle cry.

Then a boy with a damaged-looking blade popped into my view, he wore a green satchel on his back and possessed a white hat that covered all but his face and a few traces of his blonde-colored hair.

He wore a simple light blue shirt as well as pants with a darker, more traditional shade of blue.

Afterwards, a long arm was stretching itself across the beast's body, forcing it down.

The owner of the stretching arm came into my view… it appears to be some light brownish gold dog.

The dog had shining black eyes and his mandibles were covered by the protruding flaps of flesh that reminds me of some kind of mustache.

Dogs I knew of obviously lacked the ability to stretch their limbs or even their entire beings beyond their normal length, shape and limit.

"Alright dude! Finish it off!"

Much less the ability to speak! I widened my eyes in surprise as the dog spoke so fluent- no, perfectly.

I was astounded and confused at the same time from the dog's capability of sentient thought and speech.

It is possible for me to understand what the dog and boy were saying, but they spoke in a dialect that was…different, from one I would expect.

Then the boy jumped off of the dog's back and then stabbed the creature's head with his blade.

The beast cried out in pain and ultimately fell; the creature was slain.

At that moment; the creature's soul came into my view. Apparently only I could see it.

Because of an impulse to consume souls, I unsheathed my cowl to show my jawless face.

The soul then was sucked into my being.

Another successful feeding.

The monster slayers rejoiced with by cheering and bumping their fists together.

Which was not bizarre but it still came out crude and unusual.

The boy then said something, "Man *wipes sweat from his forehead* phew! That was some fighting huh, Jake?"

"You sure got that right, Finn. High five!" Then the duo slapped each other's palms together in an oddly friendly manner.

I now know the boy and the dog's names; the human boy was named Finn and the dog was Jake.

Simple and less-than-formal names, they were.

This world gets interesting by the minute.

The dog said, "*yawn* Hey Finn, I beat. Let's go home and get some R & R. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get dibs on the sassages!" Then the boy ran off.

"Hey no fair! *playful laughter*" Jake the talking dog followed Finn to what seems to be some sort of house built into a tree or a house made out of a tree. However it does not matter.

If I expect to traverse through the possible perils of this world and to know what it is called; I am going to need a guide.

The human boy and magical dog will suffice for that purpose.

For what I saw of those two, they seemed to be adventurers of some kind.

And that… is a guide of the best kind; braving the elements, facing terrible monsters, and traveling from place to place.

Just the kind of guide I need.

It is about time, I make my debut… to this 'Finn the human' and 'Jake the dog'.

**_Finn's POV:_**

My bro Jake and I decided to go back to house and see if BMO got some grub for us.

That monster we just killed was quite a toughy, but I wasn't scared at all and definitely wasn't Jake.

I decided to have a little race back home with Jake, to see who would get the sassages first.

I thought I would get home first but Jake stretched across me to get first place.

I was panting heavily and Jake 'cheated' but I didn't mind. We were just having fun.

"*Pant, pant, pant* You… win again Jake… *ha-ha*"

"Don't worry dude, I'll share the prize with ya'." Jake being a bro-ham as he was, opened the door.

"Thanks Jake." I said, giving Jake thumbs up.

As soon as we got back inside, I felt relieved from the coolness of our awesome pad.

I noticed BMO was already whipping up some chow.

Jake and I sat down and the couch, relaxing like we just did a huge job.

Jake asked, "Hey BMO, what's on the menu this time?"

BMO then replied in his young computer kid tone, "I got some oranges, waffles and of course for you guys, some sassages."

Jake threw his paws in the air cheering, and I licked my lips and rubbed my hands together in preparation for a bodacious meal.

BMO then came up to us, in hand, gave us our breakfast.

"Here you go. Try not t-"

Jake and I gobbled up our food rather fast, so I said with a partially full mouth, "Try not to what?"

BMO just had a disappointed look on his face.

Could it be we did something weird again?

"Never mind…"

Jake didn't forget to say, "Anyway, thanks for the meal BMO!" while waving his hand.

We were really hungry, we forgot to get some dinner last night.

"I'm glad you guys **_at least _**appreciate me." Still having that annoyed look, folding his arms.

Then I assured, "Of course, we do BMO. How can this be the same without you?"

Jake added, "Yeah man. We're all bros here!"

BMO then lightened up a bit and he said, "Thanks guys." J

BMO then walked up to his room, probably doing some stuff again.

Jake as he was about to finish an orange, he said he just noticed something.

Something… strange.

"Uh… dude?"

I answered when I just gulped down a bite of my waffle, "Yeah man?"

"Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"It was just a glimpse. But I thought I just saw somebody by our window."

I turned to look at our window, but nothing was there.

"I don't know what you were talking about, Jake. You're just tired man, you may be seeing things."

"By the way, what the person by our window look like?"

"I can't really explain it… but it looked like some dark, pale-ish, blue pointy-eared dude with some sort of cloth covering his face."

"And his eyes were glowing white. He also had back hair."

"It looked cool but it was also creepy." Jake was shivering up a bit by what he saw.

"All I have seen was just a face, and you may be right. I may be just seeing things." Nodded Jake with a hint of skeptical-ness along with a nervous laugh "*heh…heh*."

"Yeah…" Even though it could be nothing, I too had the chills.

Then I snapped out of it quick, "Let's not focus too much on it; let's play some games in a bit ok?"

"HEY BMO! JAKE AND I ARE GONNA' PLAY SOME GAMES, OK!?"

I expect for BMO to answer but he didn't.

"BMO? You there?" I called again but nothing came back."

Jake then said, "Uh… BMO? If this is a prank, this isn't cool."

Yet again, nothing.

Jake and I knew something could have happened to BMO then we heard "GUYS HELP!"

"WE ARE COMING BMO!" said Jake and I, together.

We climbed up the stairs, rushing to BMO.

When we got to his room, a sudden surprise came upon us.

There was some sort of blue dude holding BMO.

This guy looked exactly what Jake described: Cloth over face, pointy ears, glowing white eyes, black hair.

Along with a few other things. But as I looked closer, this guy looked like a demonic corpse.

He had 3 talons for fingers, exposed ribs and spine, had rags covering his fore-arms, lack of guts, and exposed blue muscles as well as a curious look in his eyes.

He was taking a look at BMO like a kid would when he gets a new toy or plays with something he doesn't understand.

This guy also looked naked, but he doesn't have anything to hide so, I guess he doesn't need clothes.

He had wings, but they looked torn with holes and ghastly looking. Also they looked like that their bones were torn out.

Overall this guy looked like some kind of demon zombie guy.

Could he be from the Nightosphere?

He looked awesome. But like Jake said, he looks freaky!

"Hey pal! What are you doing to BMO?!" I pulled out my sword and readied it.

Then the guy turned to us and the curious look in his eyes was exchanged with a hostile, aggressive look.

Then the guy spoke, "Are you referring to this machine of a creature?" he had some sort of mysterious, but very cool tone of voice.

He held up BEEMO by his legs.

"Guys, it would be a great time to get rid of this guy!" BMO said as he was waving his arms frantically.

"Yeah so let him go!"

"Are you implying a threat boy? Because it would basically suicide to go against a wraith. Especially a one of which you may not know that he once was a vampire? "

"VAMPIRE?!" Jake questioned.

"Yes, of course that part of me lingers no more. However I still possess my vampire strengths."

"I don't wish to take your souls, but I will if I become so provoked." He said with a clenched fist.

"Wait a minute! I thought vampires only drink blood?" I asked the Vampire.

"One time I once did. But my blood thirst had been superseded by an even darker hunger."

"You devour souls?! FOR REAL?!" I was shaking with fear; Even in the afterlife I could get my butt kicked… hard.

"Yes." As he lowered his eye lids to maintain the serious and aggressive look on his face.

"Well that doesn't scare us!" said my bro, Jake.

"Then… you prove to be VERY foolish."

The vampire then dropped BMO and prepped his talons in a battle stance.

BMO was not meant to move around like that, "OUCH!"

I rushed towards him with my blade overhead; ready to deal a blow.

He dodged and blocked every single blow I dealt and then took a hold on my blade.

I struggled to wiggle my sword free. This guy may look brittle and weak, but this was the opposite of what I expected.

This guy was tough and VERY strong!

"Hey that's mi- AHH!" the Vampire kicked me back towards a wall thus knocking over some of our stuff.

"Is this all you are equipped with? A ruined sword? *observes the blade and tosses it aside* Permit me to reveal a true weapon."

Then the Vampire swung his right arm to his side then a faint, but ghastly hum filled the room.

Shortly after that, a spiral-like flow of energy branched from his arm.

A blade then formed from his fore-arm; it was an energy looking blade.

I have been to the Nightosphere. Not even Marceline's dad was a vampire like this.

Whether or not he really was from the Nightosphere, He's pretty darn intimidating.

The vampire's energy blade demolished half of the room with a single swipe.

Before this guy could cause any more damage, Jake coiled himself around the vampiric dude.

Jake was slashed at from the vampire's talons. Luckily Jake managed to wrap himself around his attacker.

"GOTTCHA'!" said Jake with a smile.

The so-called wraith may be strong but Jake's grip on him was stronger.

I came up to my feet, grabbed my sword and attempted to slash this guy's head off.

It seems to be another easy victory… or is it?

**_Raziels's POV:_**

The dog, like before, stretched himself beyond his natural size and form to rend me vulnerable.

His strength was certainly half-expected.

I failed to break free from the dogs hold.

I see the boy is charging towards me with his damaged blade in an attempt to decapitate me.

Either way, neither this boy nor his dog are even close to being strong enough to destroy me.

I found out the only way to break free was to shift into the spectral realm.

The boy was closing in on me, this was my only chance.

*Plane shift*

"HEEYA—" Finn then disappeared from view and Jake's grip on me vanished.

To continue this fight I will need to return to the material realm.

However my goal is not to kill these two adventurers.

I will need to find a cullers gate or a corpse to inhabit to continue.

Just my luck! I found one conveniently placed behind the boy once was.

Now I can be able to return.

I will need to disable these two so I could be able to focus on making them my allies; explaining to them I do not intend on being their foe.

I think I should not have been so seemingly hostile towards these two, but this was a land I had no knowledge of, so I had to act defensively.

*Plane shift*

As I shifted back to the material realm, the boy and dog luckily failed to notice me.

I will wait in the shadows for the proper moment to strike!

**Jake's POV**

Just a few moments ago I just wrapped that… well… whatever that guy was, with my guts.

Then he somehow vanished like some parlor trick?

He said was a wraith who was a vampire once. But I never had seen a wraith of that kind before.

That kind of stuff really confuses me.

How could that guy be able to disappear like that?

One minute I had my guts wrapped around him. The next he just vanished, like a ghost.

Finn then asked, "What the-!? Where did he go?"

I just shrugged as I went back to my usual shape.

"Jake, he could still be here."

"I don't know bro, it could be we killed him or something."

"Probably I may have crushed him. That's my best guess."

"I think it's a good time to get bring out the demon sword. In case that wraith is actually still around."

"Yeah good thinking!"

Well, with that all settled, I run to BMO to see if he was ok.

I still had a funny feeling though.

"BMO! *lifts up BMO* You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… *wipes dust off of self*"

"Did you see how powerful that guy was?"

I answered, "Yeah I did. Turns out I was not seeing things."

"Whether he was a vampire or a wraith, he's pretty strong. Very strong."

"I think you should check if he's still around."

"Gottcha."

As I turned my back, I gasped in surprise. I noticed Finn was pinned up against the wall, by that wraith!

"hmm mmh… JAKE HELP!" then Finn was stifled when the wraith covered his mouth with his talons.

"If you don't let my friend go, I'll-" as I shaped my paws into hammers the wraith interrupted me.

"You will what?" then this guy then pulled his cowl down to reveal his face.

"OH MY GLOB!" My jaw dropped when I found out this guy had the freakiest looking face I had ever seen.

This guy had no jaw, or throat (except the bone part along with a few strands of flesh). WHAT KIND OF VAMPIRE WAS HE?!

Just the face of this guy alone gave me the deepest chills.

Is it just me? Or could it be that this guy is WAY too freaky to be EVEN from the Nightosphere?!

"I wish not to be your enemy. Just hear my message out and I will not suck this human's soul out of his still living corpse."

The guy still held his strong unnatural grip on my best friend.

I replied, returning my paws to their normal form.

"Ok, but only if you let my friend go! *points at wraith*"

"As you wish…*drops Finn on the floor*"

"*Hack! Hack!* Finn noticeably looked like that the wraith's hold on him was very powerful.

"T-thanks Jake." Said Finn as he got up, recovering his breath.

"No prob, bro."

Then I turned my attention to the guy, while holding my bud with my paws around his shoulder.

"What's the big idea about trying to freak out BMO and hurting my friend: Finn? What's wrong with you?"

The guy was silent for a few moments, and then he spoke, "I am aware of your concern for your companion."

"Why were you were trying to kill us then?"

"I was not planning to do so. I wanted for you two to cease your hostilities so I can explain my presence here." Said the vampire, with his eyes sinking back into a less wrathful look.

"Huh? So… you didn't want to kill us?" asked Finn, already starting to recover.

"Yes. For I were to kill you, I would be wandering aimlessly across this confusing surreal plane of existence. Including the fact you would have already met your end."

"So that's why you were in BMO's room?"

"Not… exactly."

"I was planning to meet you formally. But then as you caught a glimpse of me, I went back in hiding."

I replied, "Go on…"

The wraith continued, "As soon I made myself scarce, I noticed that little automaton in the second story window."

"How he moved and seemed to be… 'Living' intrigued me. My attention had changed towards observing that little machine, I climbed up the trunk of your dwelling up towards that loft."

"As I got inside, I noticed BMO, the creature you refer to, was tidying up his quarters."

"Just what kind of being he was alone, intrigued me greatly."

"As I crept closer, he came to notice me and was shaking at my grotesque form."

"I picked him up by his legs just so I could have a closer look."

"Despite what it all may seem, I meant no harm of any sort."

"It's just the case that I never seen a creature of that caliber before. Believe me I have come across strange entities in my time."

"Of course when he screamed, that's when you and the human came in."

"What happened after that, goes without saying.*folds arms*"

"Not really much to say."

Just as the wraith dude finished what he had to say, I asked "So… that's explains why you were here?"

"…More or less. The details I will give away at a later time."

Finn then followed with, "By the way, you're not here to kill us right?"

"Correct. *nod*"

"With that in mind, I require your help."

"Ok, ok, ok, first things first. What's your name anyways?" I asked with a brow raised.

"My name… is Raziel."

Raziel? WOW! That's a bad-butt name if I had ever heard one. I looked to Finn and I think he thinks the same thing.

Everything about this guy is awesome!

"If I am not mistaken, I trust your names are Finn the human and Jake the dog?"

"How…? How do you know our names?" Finn said.

"I have been watching, ever since you slain that monster."

"You mean…?"

"Yes that monster you killed not too long ago."

"Judging from how you killed that beast, you two are travelers of some kind? More specifically: adventurers?"

"Yeah *heh-heh* me and my bro Finn go on all sorts of quests and do many kinds of stuff, together."

"Hmm *rubbing chin*"

"If it's not too much trouble, since I may need a guide in this land. Can you two suffice to that purpose?"

"Will you permit me to join you two in your escapades and adventures?"

"I will also help you repair the damage I may have caused to your dwelling. I'll help however I can."

This guy seemed to be alright and he seems to be sorry for almost killing us, but I dunno'.

Also this guy wants to join us, I still have my concerns.

But Finn assured, "Come on Jake, Raz' seems like a cool guy, he was just lost and confused that's all."

"We are always here to help peeps in need right? Let's just let bygones be bygones."

I thought long and hard about it. So I came up with, "Eh… what the hey! Raziel, what's ours is yours!"

"Welcome to the bro-manship! *extends arm for a high five and smiles*"

Raziel may be cool, but he doesn't seem to know the concept of what a high five is.

"What is it you expect me to do? Why are you holding your paw in the air like that?" said Raziel, confused.

"Aw c'mon man, hit it!"

"You want me to shatter your hand? *raises eyebrow to show a confused look*"

"Naw' not like that, Raz-man. Just slap your palm to mine. You don't have to do it super hard."

"Besides, I felt worse hits from a giant. I'll be fine."

Finn then decided join in too.

"So what are you waiting for, man?" Finn asked.

"Are you in?"

Raziel paused for a few moments; he looked at his claws hesitantly, but eventually he did preform a high five.

We all hit our fists together, in glorious BRO-DOM!

Well… Raziel tried the high five. But it was rather weak.

But given time I guess Raziel will catch on.

"It's official. You're one of us now!"

Finn and I Cheered excitingly, wiggling our arms and dancing.

"*WOOT, WOOT, WOOT!*" we cheered.

Ok, after that was all settled, we asked Raziel were he would like to stay since he's gonna' be with us.

"Well, we don't have many beds. But hey! I sleep in a drawer. So I don't really care as long it's comfy."

"I appreciate your hospitality and acceptance of me. However as a wraith: sleep is not a necessity for me."

"Despite that, I'll accept any form of comfort you are willing to give."

"Alright! *yawns* I'm beat, I'm going to bed." Finn said, sleepily.

"Yeah me too, bro. It's getting late." As I looked out the window seeing that the sun is setting.

**Raziel's POV**

I watched Finn and Jake climb up some ladders built into the bark of the tree, Finn asked, "Hey Raziel, are you going to sleep?"

"I'll be awake for a few moments. Besides like I mentioned before, I really don't need sleep, it's a bit… redundant."

"However, I figure I should test that theory."

"Well, ok. Anyways, see ya' in daylight man."

"Alright…. man?" I still found difficulty in the fairly confusing dialect these two speak.

"Wait! I have a question left unanswered."

Jake then extended his head from the opening near the ladders, "Yeah Raz?"

"Before you go to sleep; can you tell me the land you and your companion reside in?"

"No prob, I'll tell ya'. Its called Ooo."

"Called what again? This land has no name?"

"*nods left and right repeatedly* No, no, no Raziel; its called Ooo."

"Ooo?"

"Hmm mm *nods*"

"Hmm… the name seems fitting but a little too odd. You have my gratitude Jake."

"You welcome bro."

Anyways I should be grateful for these 2 for their understanding and hospitality.

I may be bound no longer by such basic needs as I once had when I was vampire, or more to the point: a human.

It would basically pointless trying to do.

Yet, I should at least try.

As I rest my form upon the furniture, I re-embraced the soft comfort that I once felt since I was a lieutenant of Kain's Empire.

Whenever I felt tired from a day's toils of controlling the reins of my once-proud clan.

Even if most of the pleasures of the flesh may be no longer accessible to me, at least I can enjoy this simple luxury.

As I fell into a pit of drowsiness, my eyes; empty voids as they were, closed.

In the darkness of my slumber: Memories of my past victories, triumphs, and co-ruling as the most powerful lieutenant of a once-glorious empire seeped into my mind like sweet flowing honey.

However, just as the memories I treasured entered, so did my nightmares crept in my mind; memories I loathed came to torment me just the events they were based off did so.

The horrors I have done as a Sarafan; a human, My undeserved betrayal by Kain; my former master, my eternal damnation in the abyss, and ultimately my eventual imprisonment in the soul reaver, just so this purgatorial loop can continue for all eternity.

Can these images ever cease to cause me pain?

Nothing can spare me of this madness.

For Fate spares no mercy, especially for the damned…


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello my loyal readers, sorry about the long wait. I have been busy as of late and I hope you like this continuation of 'Soul Reaver Time!' As of we know now, Raziel got acquainted with Finn and Jake and thus decided to stay with them. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. If you have read my other novel: War of the Angels. I am working on that too. If you have any ideas or comments, please give a review and/or follow my stories. **

**Catcha' later! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Princess Bubble gum and Marceline.

As these images were never going to go away.

In the perceptions of my own mind, I summoned my reaver, my own soul, to vainly destroy these clouds of ill-begotten memories.

Then the forms of my former self appeared.

The human image said, "You were one who destroyed your own race. The blood of Janos Audron is on your hands *HAH HAH-* UUGH!" *Slashes off human Raziel's head*

*VRRRR!* I heard enough of the lies of my human self, who proved to be more monstrous than any vampire proved to be, even me.

In response after decimated Sarafan priest I once was, "I RENOUNCE YOU! YOU WERE THE REAL MONSTER, NOT I!

Then my vampire image said, "Why did you to let me be damned forever for your crime? I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!"

My vampire-self strangled me; I grabbed him by his fore-arms trying to resist his equally powerful grip.

As a last resort, I focused a concussive blast towards my former self and it propelled him towards a cliff.

Where below it, lie the abyss. A whirlpool of agony which made me what I am today.

I tore off his wings and his cry of agony was great.

Just as my late brothers, Dumah and Turel cast me into the vortex of never-ending pain, I did likewise.

Due to his torn wings, he was helpless to save himself from the damnation that awaited him.

But really I knew it was Kain who tore my wings painfully from me.

"AHHHH….!" His body plummeted towards the massive swirling body of water.

Even though in reality: It was Kain who ordered Dumah and Turel to condemn me to such a fate. Nevertheless, I felt great remorse to what I did to my former self.

Then… My current 'master', the Elder God came into my view.

A hypocritical, parasitic squid like being, of whom I owe my 'servitude' to.

Who fed off the souls of both the dead and the living I reaved for him.

He claimed to be "the Engine of life" and the hub of his wheel of fate.

"Harvester of souls I created you… and to this function, my angel of death, you shall return."

His seemingly countless eyes that looked like the side-ways loop symbol were staring at me.

"I am eternally present; Here and everywhere, Now and always."

"You can never escape your servitude to me, Raziel."

"NO! I refuse to be your prisoner!" I attempted to flee from my master.

The mirage of my master used his tentacles in several attempts to prevent my escape.

As I ran I noticed all the beings I met in my travels: Vorador, Janos, Ariel, my former brothers, Moebieus and even Kain.

Ariel: "Kain refused the sacrifice…'

Vorador: "You are more like a demon than a vampire."

Melchiah: "You are awake to a world of fear…"

The voices spoke in unison, but so frequently and aloud my sanity was beginning to shatter.

All of these beings were closing in on me.

Out of all the creatures in existence, I proved to be the only one who truly had free will; the ability to alter my own destiny.

Then, a sharp pain pierced my torso. It was the soul reaver, entrapping me within its own form.

It was Kain who bore the sword.

"Vae Victis." 'Woe to the conquered'.

Then all of the beings faded into a mist that flowed into my master.

A river of souls flowing continually into the ancient deity.

A few but ghastly words echoed from my master, "The wheel must turn."

As I felt my soul being bonded to the blade, my master laughed sinisterly and sadistically.

"You… you bastard…!"

"*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA*!"

I felt all but hopeless; my energy was being drained away and my end was imminent.

Am I to be a martyr just so the loop of time can continue?

Even if I truly had free will… it no longer matters.

Fate abhors a paradox… (Author's note: this is an actual quote from Soul Reaver 2)

Then my master said, "Raziel, are you awake? Raziel? *Raziel wakes up and finds out it was actually Jake calling his name, poking him with a stick* Hey Raz-man? You up?"

"*GASP*!" I liberated myself from the foul dream that reminded me never to attempt to slumber again.

Finn and Jake jumped in surprise when I awoke so suddenly.

"HEY DUDE WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled Finn.

As everyone calmed down including me, Finn said, "You had a bad dream Raziel?"

Jake added, "Dude, you look like you have seen a ghost. What happened?"

As I rose, I said, "How can I be frightened by a spectre if I'm one myself?"

"No that's no-"

"I knew what you meant Jake. I don't want to focus on it…"

"Really bad dream, huh?"

I nodded in response.

"That's understandable, I get bad dreams every once in a while."

"Hey Finn? Remember the time I dreamed…"

These two had no idea what my dream was like or what I have gone through.

"… had eaten chocolate by mistake?"

As my mind returned to the attention of my new found acquaintances.

"Come again? I didn't quite catch what you were discussing."

"Haven't you been listening Raziel? I said I had a dream about eating chocolate by mistake."

"For dogs, Chocolate is like a poison to us."

I said in response, "Just like water is hell to the skin of a vampire."

"My apologies Jake, I still feel distraught from the nightmare I recently bore."

Finn asked in concern, "What do you mean by that Raz?

"I know vampires can get hurt or even die from being exposed from too much water or sun."

"But how did you become a wraith in the first place? Does sun and water still affect you?"

As soon as Finn as asked that question, a familiar but dreaded memory reforms in my scarred mind.

"I… was betrayed." My fists clenched and shook in rage.

"By who?" Jake therefore asked, "Who betrayed you?"

I answered with, "My master, Kain. He's the one who sealed my fate."

Finn and Jake alike, both stare with a blend of empathy and surprise.

"Why did this… Kain guy kill you?"

"Many centuries ago, back in my world of Nosgoth, I surpassed my master in terms of evolution of a vampire."

"The vampires back in my world, were slowly becoming less human, and in turn becoming more… divine."

"What do you mean by 'divine' Raziel?" Finn asked.

"Becoming more like what a vampire practically is: a god; a deity among the living."

"A god?" Said both Finn and Jake.

"Also, most of the more developed vampires have evolved past their vulnerability to the feeble raze of a sun, and by consuming the soul of my brother Rahab: I acquired his immunity to water's acidic touch."

"But enough of the questions for now. Let's focus not on it. Is it possible that you can show me this land of Ooo?"

Jake quickly snapped out of his state of curious amazement.

"OK dude so… where do you want to go?"

"You tell me, I have no knowledge of this land beyond that of this tree house."

Finn added, "Ok lemme think… *thinks about where to go first for showing Raziel Ooo* *DING!* I got it!"

"Hey Raziel, how you would like to the candy kingdom?"

The name of that peculiar place was very odd. Something tells me this land truly is surreal in so many ways.

Yet it also seems to make sense… to a degree.

"Candy Kingdom?"

"Yeah we could introduce you to our friend P.B."

I said nothing as I tilted my head sideways for I didn't understand what Finn meant by "P.B."

Jake then whispers aside to his companion, "Uh dude? I don't think Raziel understands by what we call Princess Bubblegum by."

"No need. I heard you Jake."

"Wow, your hearing's that good huh?"

I simply nodded in response.

"My brother Turel's hearing was even greater."

"Oh… cool." Replied Finn.

"Well what are we waiting for? C'mon Raziel!"

As the two ran outside, I followed.

Upon exiting the house, I came to notice Jake has tripled in size and height and Finn was riding on his back.

"What are you two are seeking to accomplish here?"

Finn said, "This how Jake and I usually get around."

"Is there any other means by which you travel by?"

"You have a problem with riding on a dog?"

"No it's not that problem at all. But it would be beneficial if I were to know more about this subject."

Jake answered with, "Well in case I feel too tired or something, my girlfriend Lady Raincorn comes by to give a lift every now and again."

"Lady Raincorn?"

"You'll meet her later."

As the confusion (for now) seems to be clearing about the lives of these two, Jake said, "Hey man what are you waiting for? Get on!"

For a moment I hesitated but then I accepted Jakes offer of transportation.

"Ok! Everyone's aboard?"

"Yep'."

"Yes."

"Ok guys. Here we goooo..."

*Jake increases in height as he extends his legs*

As I came aboard upon his back, Jake's form rose to the sky.

From upon this height, I could see the land in all of its simple yet interesting beauty.

I could see the forests, mountains, deserts and the various other landscapes of this land of Ooo.

In a way I feel like I am that of a giant; a titan.

So Finn came to ask me a question, "So you like what you are seeing, huh?"

"It's… not without appeal."

"Are you some kind of poet or something Raz? You got a sick vocabulary."

"'Sick'? You think my way of speech is vulgar?"

"No. I meant it's kinda' cool."

"Well… I'll accept that as a compliment then."

I may have only arrived in Ooo only yesterday ago. Yet something yearns to tell me more about Finn.

"Pardon me, Human?"

"Yeah what?"

"My time here may have been short; could it be possible I may see other humans in this 'candy kingdom'?"

Finn's spirits have lowered somewhat, "To tell ya' the truth, dude. I think I'm the only human around here. I could be the last of my kind…"

'Last of my Kind'? I started to feel pity for Finn, yet in a way; I know what it like is to be among the last of my race.

"But hey, don't let that bum you out, Raz."

"Either way, all the people in the candy kingdom are actually candy."

"Is that so?"

*Finn nods* "Yep."

Jake joined in, "Yeah, we going introduce you to the smartest person we know."

Jake came to notice we are nearing our destination, "Hey guys! We're here!"

Finn and I both noticed the Kingdom that lie between a divide of two forests of blossom trees.

It colors, judging from I can tell, looked vibrant and up-beat.

As we neared the gate, I noticed two giant statues.

They seemed to have given me an idea what the residents could be like.

But I just wanted to be sure.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Raziel?"

"What are those two towering giants? They seem to protectors of some kind."

"Oh those things? Those things are actually the gumball guardians."

Finn then added, "They protect the Kingdom from evil threats such as demons and other evil things."

"Does that include me?"

"Well… depends if your good or just outright dangerous."

"I don't consider myself a villain."

Jake then assured, "In case some misunderstanding occurs, we'll get your buns outta' the fire."

We arrived next to the gates of this candy kingdom.

Finn then pulled me away from the view of the gates, "Hey Raziel, there… maybe some things you might want to know."

"Enlighten me then."

"Candy people get really scared when they see something they don't understand."

"When they get scared too much…"

Jake added, "They tend to explode."

I understood why; it seems these candy people are timid like sheep.

With the exception that sheep don't explode when they feel threatened.

"Then what would you like me to do then?"

Finn and Jake pondered for a few moments, and then…

Jake offered this solution: "Hey Finn. I think we should tell the candy people about Raziel."

"To tell them… nah, it might not work."

Finn then responded with, "How bout we leave Raziel here…"

As these two were wasting time churning out ideas, I decided to add a new purpose to their plan.

First I should start by entering this kingdom but I should emerge away from the local populace unless if inducing chaos was to be my goal here.

*Plane shift*

**Finn's POV**

(Continuing the conversation)

"How bout we leave Raziel here while we get the princess?"

"Nah'. I was thinking more along we could cover him in some robe to make him seem less like a zombie. Kinda' like an old beggar."

"Hmm, I dunno. But I guess that's the best option."

I came to tell Raziel, but for some reason he disappeared again.

"Raz, where did you go?"

"Uh Raz? Where are you dude?"

Jake then mentioned something, "Finn? Remember when we fought Raziel yesterday?"

"Sure I do man. Why?"

"Remember how he disappeared when I wrapped myself around him?"

"I think he did it again."

"Oh… doo doo."

"Should we go find him?"

"Most likely he could be anywhere. Might as well find him before anything bad happens."

As we got to the gate, we noticed some sort of disturbance from the ground on the other side behind a house, away from the candy citizens.

Its hand emerged and then an entire body uprooted; a candy zombie.

Jake and I were alarmed at first, but this zombie 'tore' itself apart.

As it doing so, it proved to be some sort of shell; a vessel for something.

The candy flesh was torn asunder and it gave way for a familiar person.

As it turns out… it was Raziel?!

So that explains why he disappeared.

Jake and I were kinda' disgusted by how Raziel emerged from some rotting corpse.

Yet again it was also kinda'… cool.

When the unnecessary flesh was fully removed, Raziel then took notice of us.

"Raziel! You should've told us where you going or what you going to do."

"Don't worry, I know how to get inside. Just tell me how to get to this 'princess Bubblegum'."

"Before I forget, I would like a brief description of the Princess."

Raziel seemed to know what he is going with this.

I answered with, "Ok P.B.'s has a tall but slim figure, plus she's… human-like. Also she's a scientist."

"As well as a monarch?"

"Well… yeah."

"This will be interesting."

Jake added, "She also wears a pink dress and a crown. She lives in that huge castle. Got it Raziel?"

"I think I can manage." Raziel nodded as stopped from looking at the castle.

Just to give out one last tip before he goes to see princess Bubblegum, "Just be sure to stay out of sight ok?"

Raziel seemed to understand, and then he jumped rather high towards the roof-tops.

He moves rather fast and gracefully, then eventually we lost sight of him.

But at least we know where he is headed.

Then I mounted on Jakes back and we scaled over the walls to follow Raziel.

Let's just hope P.B. won't mind our new bro.

*A few minutes later*

Well we finally reached the throne room, and I'm surprised Raziel is nowhere to be found since we last found him on the other side of the gates.

But as it turns out we could not find P.B. either.

Most likely, she was doing more studies or experiments again.

She's the one who had always been "mathematical" with science and all that stuff.

Jake and I waited for a bit for either Raz or Bubblegum to show up.

Then we saw a door open and as we hoped, it was P.B.

She was wearing her fancy scientist get-up as she always does when she studies or something.

In her hands was a stack of notes and… other notes.

She said, "*sigh* So much work…"

Then she noticed us, "Oh hey Finn and Jake!"

"Yo what's up P.B.?"

"How is it going?" added Jake.

"Nothing really, I was doing a study on supernatural creatures. What brings you two here without a forward notice?"

I blushed a bit, but then I came to my senses, "uh… w- *shakes out of it*we wanted to show you a new friend."

"He is really cool, but we wanted to introduce him to you first because we don't want to cause a… ruckus."

*Finn Nods*

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Uh…" *Both Jake and Finn*

"He may… freak you out at first, but don't worry."

"Why should I worry about that? He can't be really that out of the ordinary. Can he?"

Then a shadowy figure with glowing eyes, dropped from behind of P.B.

He Responded with:

"To the eyes of most mortals, I would be beyond what you would normally perceive as… 'out of the ordinary'."

P.B. was then alarmed by the voice coming from behind her.

She dropped her notes and dared to look the other way.

It was looked like a ghoul unlike anything she had ever seen before.

It had a cloth over its face, three digit talons, and a bony body with piercing demon-ish glowing white eyes.

All of those things meant one thing: Raziel.

*Both Finn and Jake* "Uh… oh."

Bubblegum begun shake with fear and a piercing squeal followed after that.

"EEEEAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GLOBARE YOU!?" *Fall down and tries to crawl away.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

**Raziel's POV**

It seems this princess is quite paranoid for a scientist.

Or could be my presence alone, frightens her?

Either way, in my case, she is not to blame to be so fearful.

As legions of candy guards came to surround me as well as those giant gumball guardians tore through the covering of the palace to reveal their giant forms.

A Guardian said in a monotone voice, "-EVIL DETECTED-!"

Before any violence would ensue, I assured, "Hold, princess! I mean no harm!"

"How am I su- supposed to know that?!"

"Please allow me to-"

But as soon as I could say anything, a guardian grabbed me in an effort to restrain me.

"-ALL EVIL MUST BE DESTROYED-!" *Opens mouth to show its flame throwing capabilities.*

As I struggled to pry myself free, Finn and Jake came to my aid.

"WAIT, P.B.! GUARDIANS! STOP!" Finn yelled.

P.B. retorted, still in fear for her life, "What Finn?"

"He's the guy we were talking about!"

Jake replied in addition, "He's our new pal!"

"What? How can this-?"

"Look, just believe us on this one!"

Princess Bubblegum and Finn looked at each other for a few moments.

Finn was stern in convincing Bubblegum.

"*sigh* Ok Finn."

"Guardians, False alarm."

"-Situation conformed: FALSE ALARM-"

The giants released their hold on me and I dropped back to the Earth.

I regained my balance and had risen to stand.

Therefore, I must congratulate my saviors.

"My gratitude is yours yet again, Finn the human."

"…and to you, Jake the dog."

Both Finn and Jake, replied, "Your welcome." "No problem, bro."

Although I still sense traces of uneasiness on the Princess.

At least now, she can knows she will live to see another sunrise.

Princess Bubblegum came to offer her apologies, "Um… sorry about that. It's just… well…"

It's quite obvious she is embarrassed of this misunderstanding.

"I'm aware of what you are trying to say. Because of it, I won't hold it against you."

"I'm glad we can be able to bury the hatchet. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just let me know."

"Greed has no hold on me; all that I would ask of you, your highness, is to address to your people about me."

"Tell them I am not on an errand of chaos and bloodshed."

"It would be comforting for your people to not see me as _their_ "Angel of Death" but rather, as a guest of honor."

Princess Bubblegum then replied, "Very well, it won't be easy at first but in time, I am sure it is possible. *puts hands together* Pardon me, but might I say, you have an extraordinary vocabulary, Mr…?

I replied in turn, "Raziel."

Princess Bubblegum, "Raziel. Quite a name I have to say. *Starts picking up notes* Oh I almost forgot, as you may or may not know, I am doing a study on supernatural creatures."

"If its not too much of a task, what creature should I classify you by?"

"Well, I believe I should remain by my roots. In a way, I still hold true to what I was before: a Vampire."

"A vampire?" Bubblegum said as she re-acquired her notes.

"Pardon me for saying this, you are kind of ghastly looking to be a vampire."

"It's a long, tiresome tale."

"*He he he* Believe me, I don't mind long 'tiresome' tales."

After all the confusion had been set away, a feminine voice rose from behind me.

"Well, well. It not every day I see another vampire other than me around here."

Bubblegum said in annoyance and a (slightly) soured look. "Oh great. Its you again."

Finn and Jake then said "Oh hey Marceline!" "Yo Marceline!"

"Hey fella's. How things be going for you?"

"Fine." (Finn) "Not bad."(Jake)

Another vampire? It seems vampires exist in this realm as well.

Quite interesting.

This 'Marceline' seems to being hovering over the ground.

She was a vampire with grayish pale, but smooth skin, red eyes, and ebony black hair.

When it came to her form, it was rather slim.

However unlike mine, she was not ruined from the acidic touch

Of course with being a traditional vampire, she retained fangs.

It had been long since I had last seen a female vampire.

She wore a grey, sleeve-less shirt, dark blue long-legged trousers (or what Finn calls them, "Jeans") as well as black boots.

She wore what seemed to be some sort of giant, blood-red axe, instrument hybrid.

For what ever kind of vampire she was, she looked… appealing.

Then she then landed casually onto the floor.

"Hey Finn, Jake. Who's your new friend? He actually looks cool. *shrugs*"


End file.
